Aki
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau memutuskanku hanya karena itu, kau memutuskanku karena kesalahpahaman dasar sasuke-kun bodoh!"/"Aku mencintaimu."/"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, sasuke-kun.". dedicated for SHDL. review please!
1. prolog

Musim panas telah berlalu, berganti dengan musim yang dinantikan banyak orang selain musim semi, yaitu musim gugur. Perlahan tapi pasti, temperature udara di Konoha mulai mendekati titik beku. Pakaian orang-orang mulai berganti dengan bahan wol.

Dan dipermulaan musim gugur ini pulalah, kisah ini di mulai.

Kisah sepasang manusia yang kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir…..

* * *

><p><strong>Aki<strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel of Life © Aimoto Mizuho**

**.**

**Dedicated for SasuHina days Love (SHDL)**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Awal musim gugur, September 20xx<strong>

Langkah gadis begitu tergesa-gesa. Rambut lavendernya sedikit tersembunyi di dalam topi perawat yang dikenakannya. Papan dada setia berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Hyuuga_-san_," merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis yang mengenakan seragam perawat itu berhenti berjalan. Gadis itu berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan jas dokter menghampirinya. "Apa kau sibuk, Hyuuga_-san_?" tanyanya dengan senyuman dikulum. Hyuuga Hinata mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dokter muda dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak, ta-tapi…."

"Bagus!" potong gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Haruno Sakura – dokter berambut merah jambu itu kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan menarik tubuh itu agar mengikutinya kea rah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ingin dituju oleh Hinata.

"Eh? Ha-Haruno_-sensei_…."

"Aku tahu shiftmu sudah habis, tapi aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan salah seorang pasien yang akan dirawat olehmu," ucap Sakura lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

Gadis itu ditarik ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan satu tempat tidur dan beberapa perabotan yang lain.

"Ah… kenapa kau malah membuka jendela di malam hari !" ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya tengah berkacak pinggang beberapa meter dari jendela. Hinata dapat melihat kaki yang terjulur di atas kusen jendela rumah sakit yang cukup lebar. Namun Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah pasien yang akan jadi tanggung jawabnya mulai esok hari. Maka gadis berkulit putih itu mendekati Sakura.

"Hn," jawab si pasien terdengar tak peduli akan ucapan Sakura sebagai dokter tanggung jawabnya membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu terpaku dan terkejut karena dia mengenali suara berat serta jawaban "Hn" nya itu.

Jangan-jangan….

Demi Tuhan semoga ini hanyalah dugaannya saja.

"Memang di awal musim gugur ini, suhu belumlah terlalu dingin, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh membuka jendela di malam hari. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!" ucap Sakura kini berjalan lebih mendekati pasien itu, sementara Hinata masih terpaku di tempat. Hinata mendengar pasien itu mendecih kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bulan kok," ucapnya berusaha mempertahankan posisinya di ambang jendela. Sakura jelas menggeleng dan segera menarik pasiennya dari kusen jendela kemudian menutup jendela dengan kasar.

"Kalau ingin melihat bulan kau bisa melihatnya dipertengahan bulan September nanti. Saat itu bulan akan terlihat sangat indah," ucap Sakura kesal, pemuda itu kembali mendecih. "Nah akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan perawat yang akan merawatmu selama di sini," ucap Sakura kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi saking shocknya.

Karena gadis itu mengenal pasien laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya, yang masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Nah, Hyuuga_-san_," mendengar kata 'Hyuuga_-san_' membuat pemuda yang sebaya dengan Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut untuk beberapa detik karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke,"

Mendengar nama itu membuat Hinata semakin tak bisa bergerak karena ngeri. Demi Tuhan gadis itu bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu menyeringai secara keji ke arahnya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Hyuuga_-san_," kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Hinata Hyuuga menjerit dalam hati….

.

.

Lampu diruangan itu tak dinyalakan. Namun kita bisa melihat ruangan itu cukup jelas karena langit yang cukup terang meski malam sudah lama dating menyinari ruangan itu dari jendela yang tidak ditutup gorden. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo tengah dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Tangan pemuda itu memegang sebuah foto. Ditatapnya lembut foto tersebut, kemudian seulas senyum tipis penuh kerinduan muncul di wajahnya, menambah ketampanan pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya…" pemuda itu bersuara dengan pelan. Satu telunjuknya menyentuh foto itu dengan perlahan, kemudian dengan pelan bergerak menyusuri foto tersebut. "… kita bertemu, Hinata."

.

.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja bergidik. Seorang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Hinata?" tanyanya membuat gadis itu menggeleng kemudian menyeruput capucinonya. Pemuda itu kemudian merangkul Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona.

"Go-gomenne Sai_-kun_, la-lagi-lagi aku terlambat di kencan kita," sesalnya membuat pemuda bernama Sai itu menggeleng maklum.

"Tidak apa," ucap Sai pengertian. Jemarinya menyusuri rambut panjang berwarna lavender itu. "Untukmu sih menunggu berapa lamapun akan kulakukan," lanjutnya membuat kedua pipi Hinata yang terlihat menggemaskan itu memerah. Gadis itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu, menyamankan tubuhnya di samping sang pemuda yang kini menyentuh pinggulnya, membawa Hinata semakin mendekat ke tubuh si kemudian meremas baju bagian depan kekasihnya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya lembut, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tulus. Berada di pelukan orang terkasihnya membuat pikiran Hinata akan satu cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke lenyap.

.

.

Suasana di ruangan itu tegang. Hinata, dengan gelisah memegang papan dadanya. Tangan kanannya memegang pulpen.

"A-Anu…"

"Sudah lama ya," pemuda itu memotong ucapan Hinata. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa kembali menegang. Suasana benar-benar canggung terasa. "Tak kusangka kau menjadi seorang perawat, apa ayahmu mengizinkanmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat suara Hinata serak.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" ucap Hinata sembari beranjak ke tempat infuse terpasang. Mengatur sesuatu di dekat tabung itu kemudian mencatat sesuatu di kertas yang ada di papan dada itu. "Ji-jika ti-tidak ada yang kau butuhkan, ak-aku mo-mohon pamit," ucapnya gugup sembari berbalik pergi namun langkah Hinata tertahan karena tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata terkesiap dan segera melepaskannya dengan paksa, namun cengkraman Sasuke lebih kuat dari tenaganya.

"Hinata, aku ingin minta maaf. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku –"

PLAK!

Rasa panas di pipi pemuda itu membuat ucapan pemuda itu berhenti. Hinata menampar pipinya dengan keras dan itu membuat cengkraman Sasuke di lengan Hinata terlepas. Mata onixnya menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan tatapan terluk, sama dengan mata Hinata yang menatap mata onyx itu dengan tatapan luka.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan air mata yang merembes keluar….

.

.

"Kanker otak stadium lanjut," ucapan Sakura membuat Hinata tersentak. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah. Gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter muda itu. "Sasuke_-kun_ terkena kanker otak stadium lanjut, sudah tidak bisa dioperasi," ucap Sakura lagi. Mata emeraldnya menatap Hinata sendu. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika teman semasa SMAmu mengalami penyakit yang parah?

Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Maaf Hinata-chan," hanya jika mereka berdua, Sakura memanggil nama kecil perawat dihadapannya. Perawat sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya. "Maaf karena aku memaksamu untuk merawatnya, tapi aku punya alasannya," ucap Sakura memelas. Gadis berusia 25 itu menatap wajah Hinata yang kusut. "Maafkanlah dia, Hinata," ucap Sakura membuat Hinata menggeleng. Bibir bawahnya digigit dengan keras olehnya.

"A-Aku ti-tidak bisa," ucap gadis itu membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Dia tahu, akan sangat sulit membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata memaafkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "A-aku sudah punya Sai," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali bersama Sasuke, aku hanya memintamu untuk memaafkannya. Paling tidak bersikaplah baik kepadanya,kau alasannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup," ucap Sakura membuat Hinata mendongak ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Saku-chan?" tanyanya menyelidik. Sakura mendesah.

"Sasuke_-kun_ masih sangat mencintaimu Hinata-chan."

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai. Gadis itu keluar dari loby rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan wajah lelah. Ya, gadis itu lelah karena begitu banyak hal yang dialaminya. Berterima kasihlah kepada otaknya yang masih bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, jika tidak berapa banyak pasien yang akan terancam keselamatannya.

"Hei," suara berat itu membuat Hinata mendongak. Seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk Hinata. Hinata membalas senyum itu dengan seimpul. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Hinata," ucap pemuda itu kemudian melingkarkan syal di leher kekasihnya. "Kau lupa syalmu? Meski musim gugur tidak sedingin musim dingin, kau harus tetap menggenakan syal, Hinata," nasihatnya penuh pengertian. Sementara orang yang dinasehati hanya menatap Sai – nama pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan. "Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gyut!

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendaratkan tubuhnya di tubuh pemuda bermata onyx itu, mata yang sama dengan mata Sasuke. Erat, Hinata memeluk Sai, matanya terpejam dengan erat, menghayati setiap debaran rasa yang tak biasa begitu berada dekat dengan Sai, apalagi ketika kedua lengan sai semakin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata menahan diri untuk menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku ada di sini," ucapan lembut itu terdengar. Ucapan Sai, pemuda yang begitu mencintai Hinata sejak lama, yang selalu menunggu gadis itu setiap saat, yang selalu memikirkan gadis itu, yang selalu merindukan detik-detik ketika pemuda itu tidak bersama Hinata, bidadarinya.

Sai sungguh sangat mencintai Hinata, meski dia tahu,

Hinata tidak benar-benar mencintainya….

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p>GaJE!<p>

Argh!

Gomenne, jadinya malah multichap, hiks..hiks… payah~

Dan kenapa jadi ada Sai sih? Padahal dalam rencana gak ada tuh, dan rencananya mau samua full SasuHina, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa ya… hahahahaha

Curcol dikit, demi membuat fict ini aku rela mencari sumber tentang _autumn_ dan otak, hahaha… sungguh menyenangkan sekali~

Jadi aku berharap agar para readers menyukai cerita yang aku buat, so, mind to review?

Ini barulah _prolog_, gak apa-apa kan? _*Puppy eyes no jutsu*_


	2. Chapter 1

Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut. Memberikan sensasi dingin namun masih tetap hangat. Di bawah Langit biru yang jernih, sepa_san_g manusia dengan seragam musim gugurnya berdiri berhadapan. Pohon yang senantiasa menghujani mereka dengan daun kecoklatan yang indah menjadi saksi bisu atas luka yang ditorehkan _san_g pemuda kepada wanitanya.

"Apa kau serius?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut si gadis. Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu menunduk. Jari jemarinya bertemu, saling bertautan. Mata beningnya mulai berkaca, tak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya."

Satu kata yang keluar itu membuat tenggorokan gadis berambut lavender agak kebiruan itu tercekat. Matanya memanas. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat, entah karena angin dingin yang menerpanya atau karena gadis itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Perasaanmu hanyalah ilusi," ucap _san_g pemuda datar, sedatar wajahnya yang tampan. "Tidak nyata. Hubungan kita semuanya tidak lebih dari ilusi, semuanya hanyalah ilusi semata."

Pernyataan itu membuat hati Hinata – nama gadis itu perih seketika. Kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba saja meragukan perasaannya? Kenapa?

Hinata tersentak ketika merasakan pemuda berambut raven itu membelakanginya kemudian menjauhinya. Dengan gaya refleks, Hinata berlari kemudian mencengkram sebelah lengan pemuda itu, menahannya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" tanyanya. Sedikit, walau sedikit pertanyaan itu memunculkan sebuah harapan di hati Hinata. Pemuda itu menoleh, mata onyxnya menatap Hinata lekat. Di bola mata hitam kelam itu, Hinata bisa melihat tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi, mata yang memancarkan kedinginan.

Cukup hanya dengan melihat bola mata itu, Hinata tahu bahwa pertanyaannya hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya lebih dari ini. maka gadis itu dengan enggan dan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari seragam _gakurain_ si pemuda. Hinata menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, tangannya mengepal. Sementara si pemuda menatap puncak kepala Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik membelakangi Hinata dan melangkah dengan mantap.

Mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh membuat Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepala. Angin musim gugur memainkan rambutnya yang terurai. Hinata berjalan selangkah sembari memajukan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menggapai punggung si pemuda.

"_Hubungan kita semuanya tidak lebih dari ilusi, semuanya hanyalah ilusi semata."_

Mengingat ucapan si pemuda membuat tangan itu berhenti di udara. Mata sebening berliannya berkaca-kaca, mengakibatkan pandangannya yang mengabur.

"Hiks…"

Dan saat isakan pertamanya keluar, gadis itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AKI**

**.**

**By: Fuyu-yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel of Life © Aimoto Mizuho**

**.**

**Dedicated for SasuHina days Love (SHDL)**

**.**

**Warning:**

**KeGJ-an Tingkat tinggi, Typo bertebaran, dll.  
><strong>

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran. Nafasnya tak teratur. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa, mengatur nafasnya agar bisa senormal mungkin. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyambar segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja dekat tempat tidurnya kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat sampai menghabiskan setengahnya.<p>

Kembali, gadis itu mendesah.

Pikirannya berkecamuk ketika mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Kenapa mimpi itu bisa datang lagi kepadanya?

Hinata kemudian menoleh takut-takut ke arah meja dekat dengan tempat tidurnya itu. Meletakkan gelas kemudian mengambil sebingkai foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh kebawah, kelimis. Dalam foto, pemuda itu tengah merangkul Hinata sembari tersenyum ke arah kamera. Hinata tersenyum miris.

Alih-alih meraba sosok kekasih dalam foto itu – yang bia_san_ya sering dilakukan oleh sepa_san_g kekasih – Hinata malah membalik foto itu, melepas penutup hitam yang melindunginya dan menatap lekat 'sesuatu' dari balik penutup bingkai foto itu.

Sebuah foto lainnya. Foto dirinya yang berseragam SMA dengan latar pohon momiji yang menggugurkan daun merahnya, dengan muka merona malu melirik ke arah pemuda yang merangkul pundaknya. Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata onyx tanpa senyum menatap ke arah kamera.

Melihat foto itu, gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Langit musim gugur di Konoha terlihat indah dengan warna biru yang jernih. Daun-daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan tidak kalah indahnya dengan musim semi. Hyuuga Hinata memasuki rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dengan malas dan berat hati. Tak dihiraukannya ucapan-ucapan selamat pagi yang diterimanya. Saat ini pikirannya penuh dengan sesosok pria yang kini menjadi pasiennya, dia harus bertanggung jawab penuh merawat pemuda berambut pantat ayam…

Yang dulunya merupakan orang terpenting baginya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ya… sekarang. Meski Hinata kini mempunyai Sai, pemuda yang begitu mencintainya.

Hinata menutup mata lelah. Kini gadis itu berada di ruangan ganti khusus perawat. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian perawat yang panjang sampai lutut berwarna putih keunguan. Gadis itu kemudian menggulung rambut panjang lavendernya dan kemudian menyematkan topi perawatnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil papan dada serta beberapa barang berukuran mini dan menyimpannya di kedua saku baju perawatnya.

Sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti perawatnya, gadis itu kembali menghela nafas.

Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini dia harus bersikap baik pada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata menundukkan kepala di depan Sasuke. Dia beserta perawat yang lain sudah mengganti seprai dan mengganti tabung infuse. Untuk saat ini, kondisi Sasuke cukup baik untuk seorang penderita kanker otak stadium akhir.

"_Kinou wa Gomennasai_," ucapnya. Meski hatinya sedikit tidak terima karena mesti menunduk dihadapan orang yang pernah menyakitinya, namun Hinata harus – mau tidak mau – meminta maaf kepada Sasuke yang kini mempunyai status pasiennya.

"untuk?" tanyanya datar, sebelah alisnya terangkat ke atas. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung mendongak dan bicara dengan gaya gugupnya.

"Ka-karena telah me-menamparmu kemarin."

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda itu memegang pipi kirinya yang kemarin ditampar oleh Hinata. "Kupikir aku memang pantas menerimanya, jawab Sasuke kemudian mata onyxnya menatap Hinata.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya membuat wajah Hinata semakin mendung. Setengah hatinya tidak ingin memaafkan pemuda yang telah melukai hatinya tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Namun setengah hatinya berteriak keras menyuruhnya untuk memaafkan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ucap Hinata akhirnya. Dengan getir gadis itu melanjutkan, "Karena sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita,bukan?"

Hening.

Kemudian Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, mengacak rambut biru dongkernya kemudian berucap, "Kau benar!"

Hening kembali diantara mereka dan Hinata membenci sua_san_a seperti itu, maka gadis itu berbalik pergi.

"A-ada pasien yang masih harus kurawat, beberapa jam lagi aku akan kembali, memeriksamu," ucap Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Hinata?" panggilan itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

Ah, betapa gadis itu merindukan suara berat itu memanggil namanya.

"Mulai saat ini aku mohon kerja samamu," ucapnya terdengar tulus. Hinata mengangguk tanpa menoleh dan tanpa ucapan "Ya, tentu saja,". Gadis itu langsung melegang pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya lelah.

Tidak ada harapan lagi….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

JEPRET!

Ketika Hinata memasuki kamar Sasuke, dia langsung dikejutkan oleh suara BLITS dan cahaya kamera. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap dengan bingung. Masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah tadi ada petir yang menyerangnya?

Huh! Pertanyaan bodoh!

Jelas-jelas yang tadi itu adalah suara kamera dan pelaku yang membuat Hinata terkejut itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang dengan setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang memegang perutnya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Hinata malu berat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Hinata kemudian berlari berusaha merebut kamera yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Tapi sia-sia saja merebut sebuah kamera dari pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya memotretmu," katanya tenang sembari berusaha menyelamatkan kameranya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja," katanya dengan seringai yang pernah di tunjukkannya saat pertemuan kembali mereka.

Hinata langsung ciut seketika. Melihat itu, wajah Sasuke langsung puas. Ya… pada dasarnya pemuda itu memang senang menakut-nakuti Hinata.

"To-tolong hapus itu," ucap Hinata memohon. Dia membayangkan wajahnya yang dipotret tadi pasti berantakan dan jelek sekali. Sasuke berdehem sekali kemudian berbicara.

"Akan kuhapus," ucapnya membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Eh?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata mengeratkan syal merah miliknya. Mata lavendernya menatap pintu yang kini ada di depannya. Hinata menghela nafas sebelum gadis itu membuka pintu dan segera saja pemandangan langit malam yang terang menyambutnya. Sekejap Hinata terpikat namun keterpikatannya terhadap bulan purnama yang ada di atasnya terpaksa disembunyikannya ketika gadis itu melihat pemuda berambut raven itu di _san_a. Tersenyum amat simpul ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah," ucapan itu membuat Hinata menunduk. Beberapa detik lamanya Hinata tetap berada di posisinya sampai akhirnya gadis itu berjalan mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bukankah angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Uchiha-_kun_?" tanya Hinata membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus.

"Hn."

Kali ini Hinata mendesah – lagi. Kemudian gadis itu – dengan terpaksa – duduk di dekat _san_g bungsu Uchiha, diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Keduanya saling terdiam. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah bulan purnama yang begitu terang dan indah. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Uchiha Sasuke, melirik ke arah gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya. Ya, dulu. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa sekarang gadis yang ada di sampingnya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Dari ekor mata onyxnya, Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. Rambutnya masih sepanjang tiga tahun yang lalu, warna lavender yang indah dan bola matanya yang indah melebihi purnama sekalipun.

"Kudengar dari Sakura kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, benar?" pertanyaan itu membuat raut wajah Hinata semakin kelam. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian menunduk. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke harus bertanya hal itu? "Begitukah?" jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin menunduk, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menahan perih di hatinya. Menyesali tindakannya yang mencampakkan Hinata saat itu.

"Su-sudah waktunya kau kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Hinata. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya ber"Hn" saja, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan menjadi tumpuan berat badannya, namun begitu pemuda itu berdiri, tiba-tiba saja badannya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga pemuda itu harus terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada Hinata yang menahan berat badannya, menopangnya dengan posisi memeluk agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba, khawatir. Baik dia maupun Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya, bukan marganya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Karena dia tahu, dia tidak baik-baik saja...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haruno Sakura mendesah berat. Diperhatikannya lagi hasil CT-Scan milik Sasuke, pasien yang juga merupakan temannya saat SMA itu.

"Gejala kanker otaknya mulai nampak," ucap Sakura tanpa di minta. Di depannya, Hinata duduk dengan wajah pucat karena khawatir dan cemas. "Sekarang tubuh bagian kanannya tak bisa digerakkan," ucap sakura lagi. Hinata tersentak. Sakura mengangguk. "Kanker menyerang syarafnya, kini Sasuke sempurna tak bisa menggerakan anggota badan bagian kanannya," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Apa... dia, tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya Hinata berharap. Sakura mendesah kemudian menggeleng.

"Kemoterapi sudah tidak mempan lagi kepadanya," ucap Sakura. "Dan meski operasi dilakukan, sel kanker tidak bisa diangkat seluruhnya, sejenis Glioma. Sasuke-_kun_ hanya...," Sakura menutup mata emeraldnya, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar sekaligus menguatkan hatinya mengatakan kenyataan yang pahit. "Sasuke-_kun_ hanya... tinggal menunggu waktunya."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perlahan Hinata menggeser pintu kamar tempat Sasuke berbaring. Melangkah mendekati _san_g bungsu Uchiha kemudian menatap _san_g lelaki dengan pandangan tak bisa didefiniskan.

"A-Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat bertemu kembali denganmu," ujarnya perlahan, namun cukup terdengar di ruangan itu. Matanya memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tenang. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Tuhan... apa rencana-Mu untuknya? Sungguh Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa menderita penyakit yang berbahaya seperti kanker otak. Dan yang lebih membuat Hinata tak mengerti adalah permainan Tuhan yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke saat pemuda itu dalam keadaannya yang paling payah.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku," ucap Hinata lagi. Mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi maupun memorynya sedang tertidur pulas, membuat Hinata dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya mengenai Sasuke. "Senang, sedih, kecewa dan bingung," lanjut Hinata lagi. Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Hinata menghapus air mata itu kemudian tersenyum, miris.

"Senang karena aku bertemu denganmu lagi, sedih karena mengetahui bahwa kau...," menghela nafas sebentar. "Bahwa usiamu hanya sampai musim gugur ini berakhir, kecewa karena kita baru bertemu saat aku sudah menyerah menyukaimu dan berpaling kepada Sai-_kun_ dan bingung karena...," isakan Hinata terdengar pelan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Karena ternyata aku masih...," suaranya semakin melemah dan kecil saat mengatakan kata selanjutnya. "Masih _san_gat mencintaimu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata tak tahu.

Ya, gadis itu tak tahu bahwa sebelum dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terbaring.

Pemuda itu hanya pura-pura tertidur ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser dan tetap melanjutkan kepura-puraannya ketika suara indah Hinata menyapa indera pendengarnya. Mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan sesekali diselingi dengan isakan kecil.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu membuat gadis yang kini ada di sampingnya menangis? Kenapa Sasuke hanya bisa membuat Hinata menderita? Padahal Hinata adalah gadis yang paling dikasihi oleh Sasuke.

Ya, paling di kasihi.

Namun kenyataan bahwa Sasuke pernah meninggalkan Hinata tak akan berubah, meski karena ala_san_ apapun.

Sasuke tahu itu.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku,"

Tidak! Sasuke menyangkal. Dia tahu. Pemuda itu dapat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat bertemu kembali dengannya. Sasuke tahu, karena Hinata memang gampang di tebak.

"Senang karena aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi..."

Sasuke diam. Memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Nada suara Hinata entah kenapa terdengar menyayat.

... sedih karena mengetahui bahwa kau... Bahwa usiamu hanya sampai musim gugur ini berakhir."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hati. Musim gugur tahun ini ya...

Dia bahkan tak yakin dapat melewati musim gugur tahun ini sampai akhir, mengingat sekarang tubuhnya yang benar-benar kepayahan seperti ini.

"Kecewa karena kita baru bertemu saat aku sudah menyerah menyukaimu dan berpaling kepada Sai-_kun_"

Hei! Hal itu tidak perlu dibicarakan kan? Memang apa bedanya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum dan sesudah Sai?

"Dan bingung karena...,"

Sasuke mendengar Hinata terisak. Sepertinya gadis itu kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bingung? Bingung kenapa?

"Karena ternyata aku masih...," suaranya semakin melemah dan kecil saat mengatakan kata selanjutnya. "Masih _san_gat mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata terisak. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Hinata... apa?

Cinta?

Hinata masih mencintainya?

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Tentu saja pemuda itu senang mendengar bahwa gadis yang masih dikasihinya juga mencintainya. Sungguh Sasuke merasa senang.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan kembali menyakiti Hinata dengan meninggalkan gadis itu selamanya, membuat Sasuke harus ekstra menahan dirinya agar tak memeluk dan mengatakan bahwa dia pun menyukai Hinata.

Masih _san_gat mencintai Hinata.

"Hiks... Aku masih _san_gat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_, hiks...," kembali Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, diselangi dengan isakan tangis yang menyedihkan itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tak tahan. Jangan menangis! Kumohon Jangan menangis.

Dan mengikuti spontanitas gerak refleksnya, Sasuke langsung meraih tubuh Hinata dengan Tangan Kirinya dan membawa tubuh bagian atas Hinata dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata saat Sasuke melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh," ucap Sasuke pelan sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh Hinata.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jangan menangis, bodoh,"

Hinata tersentak, kemudian secara refleks mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke, agar tubuh Hinata terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke dan langsung melesat ke luar kamar dengan muka memerah berat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang langsung mengumpat sebal.

Dug!

"Hinata-_chan_,"

Hinata mendongak, Sai, kekasihnya ada di _san_a. kedua tangan Sai memegang kedua bahu Hinata erat. Mata hitamnya memandang penuh kecema_san_ kepada Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sai lagi namun alih-alih menjawab Hinata malah memeluk Sai erat dan membasahi jaket Sai dengan air mata yang sedari tadi keluar dari kedua mata peraknya. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Sai membalas pelukan Hinata erat, menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Hinata penuh sayang.

Di dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu, Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih mengingat pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke sesaat tadi.

_Oh Tuhan... Aku benar-benar gadis yang jahat._

_..._

To Be continued

...

Wew... O_o

GaJenyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Ya Ampun... SHDL tinggal seminggu lagi tapi fict ini masih bersambung?

Hm... tapi tenang saja, bagi yang menunggu-nunggu tamatnya Fict ini, Fict ini pasti akan beres di akhir Acara(?) SHDL. Fiuh... entah kenapa ceritanya jadi nyerempet ke sini dengan konflik yang lumayan menyebalkan ya?

Gimana coba akhirnya Sasuke x Hinata x Sai?

Yeah... aku udah bikin ending terbaik (menurutku) yang terbaik bagi ketiganya kok. #KePDan.

Pojok Q&A.

**Sasuke kena kanker otak ya? Kok bisa?** Iya, bisa-bisa aja. Kan Author yang mau :D #ditendang kelangit ketujuh. **Masa lalu Hinata dan Sasuke?** Udah 'sedikit' tapi 'banyak' terkuak di chapter ini, kan? #malah balik nanya. **Bakal Sad endingkah?** Maybe yes, maybe no. Tunggu kejutan dari author. **Kenapa harus ada Sai dihubungan SasuHina?** Meneketehe, Sai kan mau nampang. #di deathglare Sai. **Kenapa Sasuke harus sakit gitu?** Namanya juga ujian. **Apa Sasuke masih bisa sembuh?** Hm... jika ada keajaiban mungkin bisa. Diagnosa dokter kan gak selamanya benar, apalagi yang memeriksa Sasuke si Sakura #Di tonjok Sakura.

Oh ya, n-_san_, HE itu opo yo? Hehe

Ok, untuk chap berikutnya, karena SHDL udah hampir selesai, maka akan saya percepat! Minta saran, kritik, pendapat, conkrit atau Flame juga boleh...

Tinggalkan lewat Repiuw Yo...

Sekali lagi, sorry ngaret banget, karena FDku terpaksa di Format dan tidak ada satu filepun yang bisa kuselamatin di FD, makanya aku harus ekstra mengingat-ingat ni cerita lagi, hohoho

Jadi, gimana dengan chap ini?

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

Sign:

Fuyu-yuki-shiro

Nb : _kun_jungi Fict author lain yang judulnya oUr labyrinth ya... *malah Promosi*


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Sai. Hinata mengangguk, mengusap ujung matanya yang masih menyisakan bekas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi namun seperti biasa Hinata hanya terdiam. Sai mendesah. Setahun menjadi kekasihnya membuat Sai tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Hanya satu, Ya, hanya satu yang akan membuat Hinata-nya menjadi sedown ini.

"Karena Sasuke_-kun_ kah?" tanya Sai mencoba menabahkan hatinya. Hinata tersentak, dengan takut menatap mata onyx Sai yang menatap mata lavendernya lurus. Sai memasang senyum andalannya. "Aku tahu, Hinata_-chan_, Aku tahu semuanya, Aku tahu bahwa kau masih sangat..." jeda sebentar sebelum Sai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu kata yang akan membuat hatinya sakit, yang akan membuat senyum yang dibuatnya semakin palsu.

Yang akan membuatnya kehilangan Hinata, kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya.

"Mencintainya."

* * *

><p><strong>AKI<strong>

**.**

**By: Fuyu-yuki-Shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Angel of Life © Aimoto Mizuho**

**.**

**Dedicated for SasuHina days Love (SHDL)**

**.**

**Warning:**

**KeGJ-an Tingkat tinggi, Typo bertebaran, dll.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

.

**Thanks to:**

**Finestabc**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki**

**n**

**zss13**

**uchihyuu nagisa**

**hyuuchiha prinka**

**and all of silent readers**

.

**Ja... Happy Reading...**

.

* * *

><p>Hinata tersentak, matanya nanar menatap Sai yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya, seolah apa yang diucapkannya tadi sama sekali tidak menyakiti hatinya.<p>

Namun Hinata tahu bahwa senyum itu hanyalah topeng sematanya. Hinata tahu itu.

"Benar kan?"

Hinata kembali menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sai bisa tahu tentang Sasuke, padahal Hinata tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal Sasuke, tidak pernah.

Jika Hinata tahu bahwa Sai tahu tentang Sasuke dari mulut Hinata sendiri...

"Diam berarti 'Iya' ya?"

"Bukan!" Hinata mencoba mengelak, matanya kembali dipaksanya untuk menatapwajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sai masih tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat menyedihkan di depan Hinata. "Bukan, Bukan begitu. Aku tidak... Aku tidak mencinta –" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika telunjuk Sai menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruh Hinata diam. Mata onyxnya menatap mata indah Hinata. Mata lavender yang indah.

"Jangan menyiksamu lebih dari ini hanya karena merasa bersalah kepadaku, Hinata_-chan_," ucap Sai lembut, terdengar tulus. Memeluk Hinata kembali dengan erat, meluapkan perasaan yang ada di hatinya, memuaskan hasrat yang selalu ingin dilakukannya kepada Hinata, menyentuh Hinata lebih lama, menyentuh Hinata lebih dan lebih... yang hanya bisa dipuaskan dengan pelukan ini.

Pelukan terakhirnya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sai mengatakan berpisah? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa dia tahu akan hati Hinata sebenarnya? Darimana dia tahu? Darimana?

"Sai_-kun_, aku tidak mau," ucap Hinata. Mencoba menyelamatkan hubungan yang setahun ini dibinanya. Tidak mau! Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sai. Tidak! Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus mencampakan Sai. Meski jika dilihat Sailah yang mencampakkannya, namun nyatanya bukan begitu. Sai mengambil posisinya, berlagak mencampakan Hinata agar orang-orang tidak akan menganggap Hinata gadis yang jahat.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Sai masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Kau jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan hubungan kita?"

_Karena Kau begitu mencintaiku, aku tahu itu._

"Kau tidak perlu merisaukan perasaanku kepadamu, Hinata_-chan_," seolah mengetahui pikiran Hinata, Sai berucap. Pemuda berusia 20 tahunan lebih itu melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba memberikan senyuman setulus hatinya. "Asal Kau bahagia..." tangan Sai terulur menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sana.

"Maka aku akan bahagia, bersama atau tidak bersama denganku, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu Hinata."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauhi dirinya. Punggung itu bergetar, terlihat lemah. Sai tahu bahwa di depan sana Hinata tengah terisak, menangis.

Sai tersenyum pahit.

Dia harus melakukan ini, dia tidak boleh mengekang Hinata lebih dari ini. Hinata tak boleh bersamanya hanya karena Hinata ingin menjaga perasaan Sai. Hanya karena Hinata tidak ingin menyakiti Sai, Sai tidak mau itu.

Meski sakit, tapi asal Hinata bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Dan Hinata akan bahagia jika dan hanya jika bersama seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai menengadah ke langit malam. Bulan purnama nampak bersinar dengan indah di atas sana, menyebabkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip bintang tak terlihat berkilauan. Melihat bulan di atas mengingatkan Sai kepada sepasang manik indah milik Hinata, gadis yang paling dicintai olehnya.

Tapi sayangnya gadis itu tidak pernah mencintai dirinya.

Sai tersenyum pahit.

Tapi setidaknya, Sai mencintai Hinata. Sai mencintai Hinata yang tertawa bahagia, Hinata yang begitu baik kepadanya. Hinata yang rela memedam perasaannya sendiri agar Sai tidak terluka.

"Terima kasih," lirih Sai pelan dan serak. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Sayonara, Hinata_-chan_."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. Semalaman dia menangis karena hubungannya yang berakhir dengan sai. Tapi meskipun menangis semalaman, di satu sisi Hinata merasa lega.

Lega karena dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena terus-terusan menipu Sai yang begitu tulus mencintainya, meski rasa lega itu harus dibayar dengan dirinya yang menyakiti hati Sai.

Hinata melangkah ke ruang perawat. Mengenakan seragam perawatnya dan menyanggul rambut panjangnya. Hinata menatap cermin di lokernya. Ya... matanya tidak bengkak dan kantung matanya tidak hitam, tentu saja karena sebelum berangkat kerja Hinata sudah mengompres matanya.

Hinata keluar dari ruang perawat, mengangguk ketika disapa dan menghampiri pasien yang membutuhkannya. Hinata kemudian mengecek keadaan pasien-pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, mebgelap tubuh pasiennya yang lansia dan mencukur kumis pasiennya yang lain. Semua pekerjaan dilakukannya dengan serius dan biasa saja sampai akhirnya dia harus memeriksa satu pasien lagi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah pintu geser kamar rawat seseorang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin dilihatnya karena kejadian pelukan kemarin.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oh ayolah _Hinata_, kau harus profesional! _Batinnya sembari mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak mengapit papan dada, menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tangannya terjulur ke pegangan pintu, saat gadis itu hendak menarik pintu geser itu...

"DASAR TEME BRENGSEK!"

Suara yang keras dan cempreng itu membuat Hinata terpekur. Suara yang cempreng dan kelewat semangat itu, dan panggilan 'teme' itu hanya satu orang kemungkinannya, jangan-jangan...

SRAK!

Pintu geser terbuka, Hinata terkesiap ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyilaukan ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu juga memandang tak percaya Hinata. Sebelah tangannya melayang ke udara menunjuk tepat ke wajah Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata_-chan_ bekerja di sini sebagai perawat," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu sembari terkekeh senang. "Kau bahkan menjadi perawat si teme yang menyebalkan itu."

"Urusai dobe!"

"Eh? Akhirnya kau buka suara juga teme!" sindir pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Sasuke mencibir, menolehkan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang langsung cepat-cepat menundukkan pandangannya.

Sasuke mendengus lagi, kesal.

Dan beberapa jam dilewati sasuke dan Hinata dengan mendengar ocehan dari pemuda ceria bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hinata_-chan_,"

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata berbalik. Uzumaki Naruto ada di sana, dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Hinata mengangguk gugup kemudian berbalik tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_," balas Hinata lirih.

"Hahaha... kau masih sepemalu biasanya, Hinata_-chan_," ucap Naruto sembari tertawa. Hinata menunduk malu. "Kau tidak berubah ya Hinata_-chan_."

"Na-naruto_-kun_ juga... tidak berubah," ucap Hinata gugup. Gadis itu memeluk papan dada dengan erat.

"Hm... begitulah. Teme dan sakura_-chan_ juga tidak berubah," kenang Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Selama SMA dulu Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura adalah teman baik. Mereka dikenal sebagai duo pasangan yang bertoolak belakang. Secara Naruto dan Sakura selalu saja ribut bila mereka bersama sementara Sasuke dan Hinata adem ayem saja melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat mereka. Mengingat masa SMA mereka berempat membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Ne, Hinata_-chan_," panggil Naruto membuat Hinata menengadah. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, ini tentang dua tahun yang lalu."

"Eh?"

"Alasan kenapa Sasuke memutuskanmu dulu."

"!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata berlari dengan nafas memburu. Apa? Jadi alasan sasuke memutuskannya saat itu adalah karena salah dirinya juga? Gadis itu masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto barusan.

"_Sasuke mendengar saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu dulu, dia juga mendengar saat kau mengatakan kau juga menyukaiku"_

Air mata Hinata tergenang ketika mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto tadi. Alasan kenapa sasuke secara tiba-tiba memutuskannya.

"_Tapi sasuke tidak mendengar lanjutan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, namun itu dulu, sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia terlalu mudah emosi dan langsung memutuskanmu karena menganggapmu mempermainkan perasaannya, dia juga memutuskanmu karena dia tidak mau menjadi penghalang hubungan antara kau dan aku," Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafas. "Maaf, secara tidak langsung akulah penyebab kehancuran hubungan kalian."_

Dengan kasar Hinata menggeser pintu kamar sasuke, sasuke langsung melonjak ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Ada ap –"

"Bodoh!" teriak Hinata. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau memutuskanku hanya karena itu, kau memutuskanku karena kesalahpahaman dasar sasuke_-kun_ bodoh!" sasuke terdiam mendengar makian Hinata yang pertama ini. "Padahal saat itu aku sudah tidak menyukai naruto_-kun_ lagi, bodoh! Saat aku mengenal sasuke_-kun_ , aku selalu..." Hinata terisak, tak bisa melanjutkan. "Aku selalu menyukaimu,dasar sasuke_-kun_ bodoh!" kemudian Hinata memeluk sasuke yang masih diam terpaku. "Kenapa tidak mempercayaiku saat itu, hah?"

"Gomen."

"Bodoh!"

"Gomen."

"Bodoh. Sasuke_-kun_ bo –"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tersentak. Pelukannya melonggar. Perlahan gadis itu menatap sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya serius. Hinata menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, sasuke_-kun_."

.

.

**TBC**

.

Hohohooho... kira-kira bagaimanakah ending dari SasuHina ini? Hehe

Tunggu empat hari lagi ya... sorry kalau kependekan dan terkesan terlalu cepet! Ok deh.. sampai jumpa di penghujung acara SHDL!

Happy SHDL!

Reviuw menambah semangat author lho... hohohohooho


End file.
